Plectrums (also commonly known as “picks”) are implements used to play stringed instruments such as guitars, banjos, ukuleles and other similar stringed instruments where the musician manipulates the strings by hand. Plectrums are also used to play a range of non-Western musical instruments.
One form of commonly used plectrum is illustrated in FIG. 1. Plectrums like the one in FIG. 1 are typically items of thin flat plastic, and they have a generally curved-triangular shape with two rounded corners and one relatively sharper corner (i). In use, plectrums like this are gripped between the thumb and one or more fingers (for example as shown in FIGS. 2-3) with the plectrum's sharp corner (i) projecting so that the player can use that projecting corner to “strum” the instrument, or to pluck individual strings in turn, as will be well understood by those skilled and/or versed in this area.
One of the problems associated with plectrums like the one illustrated in FIG. 1 is that they can become slippery, particularly if the player's fingers/hand becomes sweaty from heat or the exertion of playing the instrument. Players' fingers/hand can also become fatigued or cramped while playing causing their grip on the plectrum to loosen. These things can result in the plectrum twisting or moving in the player's grip so that the plectrum is no longer correctly aligned to engage the instrument's strings. Furthermore, the plectrum may slip from the player's grasp altogether and may fall to the floor, or fall into the instrument, etc. In situations like this, the player must stop playing to reposition or retrieve the plectrum before continuing. The disruption this causes when the player is midway through a piece of music, and particularly if midway through a recording or live performance, can ruin or detract from the music and is therefore highly undesirable.
Another problem associated with plectrums like the one shown in FIG. 1 relates to the way the plectrum must be gripped between the player's thumb and at least one other finger. Because the plectrum must generally be gripped in this way, the player's other fingers are generally at least somewhat restricted in the way they are able to operate independently of the plectrum to separately pluck or engage the instrument's strings.
Attempts have been made to provide plectrums which help to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, and two examples of such plectrums are illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 respectively. The plectrums illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 are designed to attach to one of the player's fingers (or thumb in the case of the plectrum in FIG. 4). The plectrum in FIG. 4 is designed to slide onto the end of the player's thumb such that the loop (ii) extends around the end of the thumb to hold the plectrum in position there, and the projecting “pick” portion (iii) extends generally perpendicular to the player's thumb to engage the strings. The plectrum in FIG. 5 is designed to slide onto the end of one of the player's fingers. Sometimes, the player may wear a plectrum like the one in FIG. 5 on more than one finger simultaneously to assist with “fingerpicking” (a playing style that will be known to those skilled and/or versed in this area).
Whilst plectrums like those shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 have helped to address the above-mentioned problems somewhat, problems still remain. For example, in each case, the plectrum may not attach sufficiently securely to the player's thumb/finger and may therefore twist out of position, or become dislodged or dropped. An alternative plectrum would therefore appear desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plectrum that helps to overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems, or which at least provides a useful or commercial alternative in the marketplace to plectrums of the kinds described above.
It will be clearly understood that any reference in this specification to existing plectrum designs, their use, or associated problems does not constitute an acknowledgement or admission that any plectrums, plectrum designs, or their use, or problems associated with them, or any other information whatsoever (documentary or otherwise) is/was ever common general knowledge or admissible prior art in Australia or any other country.